Dog shows, such that sponsored by the Westminster Kennel Club, are extremely popular U.S. sporting events. Winning top honors are sought after and are celebrated accomplishments for dog owners, breeders and handlers alike.
In order to contend for the best of show, dogs must be true to breed, not only in terms of heritage but also in terms of grooming. This is particularly true for long haired animals that must be meticulously cut and/or combed, and for breeds having light colored coats that are prone to staining.
When dogs are not being judged in the ring, they are “benched,” and required to stay in an assigned area all day. Dogs that must be left alone in a closed environment for an extended period of time, or groomed and staged prior to exhibition, need to be maintained on an environmental surface that is not only absorptive but will minimize damage to the dog's coat in terms of staining and/or pulling and/or tearing, or the like. The current invention addresses this need.